


Thermocycling

by Wardzee



Category: Transformers Animated
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardzee/pseuds/Wardzee
Summary: Sometimes a mech's heat cycle begins earlier than expected. This is what happens when you absolutely have to get your rocks off but those datapads will not read themselves!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short blurb I wrote for my friend @joltikhime - enjoy the lab shenanigans ;)

Perceptor leaned forward gently and gritted his dentae,shutting his optics for a moment. He vented with effort, just barely holding his vocalizer in check as pleasure surged through his frame. Long, spidery fingers curled like claws against the lab counter he was using that day. Condensation formed upon the thin metalmesh of his face and he removed his glasses from their perch with a shaky hand. There would be no use in trying to focus on the datapads strewn before him. His yellow spectacles clattered on top of his work - he’d dropped them, his processor temporarily overwhelmed by unexpected stimulation.

Of course he had known Blurr was down there, he’d watched him from the corner of his optic. He had heard the shuffling noise as the agent knelt before him - all this time he had even been able to feel the heat of his face against his own plating. But knowing Blurr was there, even suspecting his motives - did nothing to prevent the initial shock of the first caresses. No mental preparation in the world would have allowed him to resist the spy’s moist intake. Percy gritted his dentae hard when he felt his lover’s warm hands knead at his aft. Blurr’s wicked glossa drew circles on his black spike as the agent waited for the scientist to play along. Percy knew what Blurr wanted and his Spark fluttered at the thought of indulging him.

His legs trembled under the agent’s firm embrace. Blurr kept an arm hooked around each of them, keeping himself close to Percy’s array at all times .He mostly hovered about Percy’s spike, hopefully pressing pursed lips against glistening jet black metal. He was being nice to the scientist by keeping away from anything more intense for now. If there was any work that Perceptor had to wrap up before things got hot and heavy, now was his chance. Percy was grateful for his patience - Blurr wasn’t usually one to wait when it came to these matters. Percy knew that soon his lover would get too worked up from playing with himself to care about either of them being found out like this.

Perceptor’s thoughts were scattered about and getting a hold of himself was more difficult than he’d ever like to admit. He felt light headed as he craned his neck to his left and peered out the window of his office. Mainframe appeared to be working on something at his terminal, Wheeljack was out of view. The fear of getting caught returned to sober the scientist up from that haze of lust hanging about them. Blurr must have guessed what Perceptor was trying to do because he wrapped his lips tight against him, pushing the flat of his glossa against the underside of Percy’s spike.

_Frag Wheeljack. Frag Mainframe. Frag me..._

Perceptor had been struggling to keep calm until that point, but it would have been possible to keep up the facade for a while longer. Now, with Blurr wrapped so tightly around him there was no reasoning with his more primal needs. “Ugh, Blurr...” managed he, modulating his voice so it came out as quiet as possible. He then vented deeply, and allowed himself a single, deep thrust against Blurr. There was nothing tender about this - it had been a purposeful, fast, desperate act to quell the raging fire within...at least for a few more moments. Percy let himself stay deep in Blurr’s intake as his right hand fumbled about his desk. So desperate was his search that he swept all his work towards the floor.

Percy groaned, fighting the urge to pull out and thrust himself upon him again. Blurr’s head might have been still for now, but it didn’t stop him from eagerly swallowing at Percy’s part. Blurr’s hands came away from Perceptor’s legs and it was his turn to grunt as he pleasured himself, his sounds muffled. Percy’s spark fluttered with excitement when his audials picked up on the noise coming from the bot out of sight. He’d had plenty of opportunity to watch Blurr do this before and the memories he had of all of this kept him extremely sensitive to the spy’s fancies. He cussed under his breath as he felt himself deposit a few precious drops of transfluid on Blurr’s waiting glossa.

The remote for the blinds ought to be around there somewhere. Perceptor leaned backwards, not pulling back a single inch, his left hand holding on tightly to Blurr’s dark blue wing. Blurr wasn’t going to just stand by though - he pulled his head away, swallowing hard as he did so. This caught the scientist off guard and he groaned, his expression one of surprise and indignation as Blurr stuck his glossa out at him. He’d left Percy him swinging for a moment, painting a streak of light green transfluid on himself and on the floor.

“Could it be that you are looking for this?” purred the blue autobot, pulling a simple-looking black device. “Hmm? Scared of being caught red-handed, but too revved up to care *that* much, are we? Oh, Minister...” Perceptor whisked the remote from Blurr’s raised hand, noting that it too was marked with a light blue sheen. He turned on the blinds and they came down tantalizingly slow.

They would have privacy in a minute. Perceptor did not want to wait. Overwhelmed with lust, he grabbed Blurr’s head and guided it blindly towards his spike, gasping when he missed the bot’s intake and he brushed against his soft lips instead.

“T-There...” Percy struggled, now that he was finally where he wanted to be. Blurr let out a delighted noise that vibrated against Percy’s metal and sent a strong shiver down his spine. “There...” repeated he, at this point not even bothering to check whether the blinds had indeed gone fully down or not. Blurr was enjoying this as much as he was - there was no doubt about it as Percy muffled his cries once and again. The scientist knew he would be busy fingering himself hard and fast and the thought drove him insane with lust.

There was a time for gentle caresses and intimate moments, but this was not one of them. Percy let go of Blurr’s head and held on tightly to the edge of the counter instead, groaning with effort as he thrusted rhythmically into Blurr’s eager intake. Normally they’d exchange a few quips but today they were both too caught up in their lust - Blurr had waltzed into his lab with a smirk and dubious intentions and now Percy was finally able to give him all his... attention. His lover had been teasing the science bot for too long now. Blurr had come by today looking for trouble and he had truly found it. Percy gritted his teeth and hissed sharply,pulling away just as Blurr cried out both in ectsasy and indignation.

“Where are you going?” asked the spy, with a certain tone of desperation in his strangled voice. “Get back here!” he pleaded.

Percy looked down at him, his chest heaving as he vented deeply and urgently. Blurr looked irresistible, his snow white metalmesh tinged with colour, his bright blue optics at their maximum charge...He’d been going down on his spike, there had been no doubt about it. Percy wiped some transfluid from his lips with a light gasp. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have him. He couldn’t believe he was about to ask him something like this.

“Blurr.” The scientist struggled so speak, his voice strange as he struggled to keep his synthetic tone under control. Blurr looked up at him, with a hint of concern. Why had he stopped?

“Yes, Percy?” Blurr responded, as the science bot helped him from under the counter “Is everything okay? You stopped...”

Percy had a weird look on his face, his cheeks flush, his eyes glazed over, his visible biolights pulsing strongly. He gestured towards the counter with his right hand. “Bend over.”

Blurr’s gaze followed Percy’s gesture and his expression dawned with realization. He then looked back at his lover’s spike as a wry smile grew on his face. “Oh, Perceptor...” purred he playfully as he bent over Percy’s workspace. He wasn’t allowed much time to tease Percy for his brazen command though. The sight of Blurr’s cute little black aft stuck out like that had been a sight too inviting for Percy to savour leisurely. It didn’t take long at all for him to position himself behind the spy and begin probing his valve with his delightfully long fingers. By now Blurr would be more than ready to take his spike, but Percy was feeling like a little revenge was in order.

Gently but firmly he slipped his index and middle finger into Blurr’s tantalizingly wet valve, venting happily at the sensation as he felt himself twitch with approval. His thumb he placed just above the agent’s aft port, pressing down but not actually making use of it. His little finger, that cheeky little thing, he used to the best of his ability. He wanted to make Blurr whine and call out his name. Once he was begging for his spike then Percy would be most happy to oblige. The scientist pleasured him with mechanical movements of his hand and wrist, every brush and stroke calculated to bring the agent exactly enough pleasure to keep him pining for more, not enough to overload. Blurr looked so inviting when he pleaded with him, squirming under his touch as he scrabbled against his counter...Face down on the cold metal. He was so much better than all his datapads indeed.

Percy grunted as he stimulated himself with his free hand. Blurr looked too cute for words. He pulled out his fingers just as Blurr was becoming too noisy for his liking, leaving a trail of transfluid between him and his hand that later dripped unto the floor. He pulled a face. “You...you come in here.” accused he, feeling his spark pulsing madly in his chest as he rubbed himself harder “You come in here, you distract me from my work...You..ngggh... make a mess on my floor...”

Like him, Blurr was venting heavily, his face bright with colour as he propped himself on his elbows and stuck his aft out once more. “From one talkative bot to another.” he purred at the red mech “You talk too much. Shut up and do it.”

He didn’t need more encouragement. Percy penetrated Blurr slowly but surely, in a staggered movement that left the both of them venting heavily, groaning and shuddering. His legs threatened to give out but he held on to Blurr’s pointy shoulder armour, before blindly feeling his way down the agent’s body and settling at his hips instead. Then, once he felt he had a good grip, he pulled out with great effort...and thrusted right back in with a guttural moan of pleasure. His head was spinning but he let himself get lost in the rhythm of his increasingly urgent fragging. Blurr cried out in ecstasy when they finally managed the last inch and Percy joined in the chorus, holding on tightly as he put the whole of his frame into pleasing the both of them. By now there was his grunting, Blurr’s whining and a very suspicious, repeating sound of scraping on the floor. And neither of them were very worried about keeping quiet at this point.

“I love this aft of yours.” - purred Perceptor as condensation formed upon his frankly overheated frame. He grunted, closing his optics tightly when he felt Blurr wrap ruthlessly around him. It was becoming increasingly hard to work against him without the risk of overloading. It looked like Blurr appreciated the compliment because the bot angled his hips a little higher and this time it was Percy who was left struggling to form a coherent sentence. “Blurr... _Scrap!_ I...I love...love...” his optics flickered and his vocalizer seized up as he felt himself direct all his energy towards an overload that felt as satisfying as it did terrifying. He clawed his fingers into Blurr’s flank, pinning him in place as he finally reached his climax. Percy couldn’t manage any more words, but his spark soared as he rested his cheek against Blurr’s back.

Blurr followed with his own overload shortly after. Percy had been there to hold him tightly all the while, listening closely to his lover and commiting all these details to his memory as much as he could. This whole thing had left Percy completely exhausted but he fought off the sluggishness of low energy levels to check that Blurr was alright. “Come on...” managed he, quietly as he pulled himself out of the spy and stumbled a few steps backwards. The floor would have needed cleaning by now anyways, it was no use to be careful anymore.

Blurr took his hand and allowed himself to be guided towards Percy’s chair. He slumped down heavily on the seat, but the smile on his face was one of the most beautiful Percy had ever catalogued. “That...was incredible.” he admitted, nodding to himself as he looked away with sudden embarassment.

Percy looked at him and responded with a small smile of his own as he leaned with his back against a wall. His legs gave in and he sunk down to the floor. “It really was.” Primus, he felt completely drained out. Blurr was still watching him with a playful gleam in his optics though. Perceptor gulped. “How long did you say your heat cycles go for?” He’d have to make a note to keep an ample stock of cleaning supplies at hand.


End file.
